Meet The Parents
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Will successfully meets Kat's parents for the first time and they head home for a quick celebration


"You're not nervous are you?" Kat asked Will as they walked into the restaurant. Kat had finally landed her dream part as Clara in the Nutcracker so her parents had flown in to see the first performance later that week. That night, they were going to have dinner with Kat's parents and it would be the first time they'd meet Will.

"A bit," Will allowed.

"They'll love you," Kat assured him. "Just like I do."

"I love you too Kat," Will kissed her cheek.

"KATHERINE!"

Kat's face lit up as she turned in the direction of the voice, "MOM! DAD!" She left Will's side to hug her parents. She let go of them and beckoned him closer, "Guys, this is William."

"Nice to finally meet you Will," Mrs. Hillard said sincerely. "Katherine has told us so much about you."

"The pleasure is mine." Will held out a hand to Mr. Hillard, "Sir."

"Hello William," Kat's father accepted the hand. "We've certainly heard much about you."

"Nothing good I'm sure," Will joked.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Hillard assured him. "She spoke most highly of you."

"Are you sure you were talking to this Kat?" Will laughed as Kat took a swipe at him. "See!"

"Don't worry her mother was just like that when we were dating," Mr. Hillard informed Will only to be smacked on the arm by his wife. "See, still is."

"Alright enough you two," Mrs. Hillard made a face. "Let's get to our table." A waiter showed them to their spot and took their order. Soon enough they were chatting easily over food and wine.

"Mom before I forget, here are the tickets for the performance," Kat fished in her purse for them and handed them to her mother. "I managed to get you front row."

"What about Will?" her father asked.

"Oh I'll be there," Will promised. "She gave me my ticket earlier. Front row too. Can't wait to see her perform; she's been practising night and day. I think I know the entire musical score off by head now. The hardest part is getting her to stop and eat and rest."

"That's what you're there for," Kat politely told him.

"And here I thought I was just the guy who plays the music."

"That too."

"Katherine, if you want to be successful you need to remember your health," her mother warned. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Will has been doing a great job looking after me," Kat beamed.

"I have to, I don't want you getting hurt either," Will replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That was a good answer," Mrs. HIllard smiled and her husband nodded. After dinner, Will had to go bring the car around giving Kat time to talk to her parents alone.

"So what do you think?" Kat asked without preamble. "Of Will?"

"He seems like a nice young man," Mr. Hillard said with shrug. "I don't care much for the neck tattoos or the hair but he's decent all the same."

Kat thought it best to hold her tongue on the other tattoos but all the same said, "He is a good man, tattoos and all. He accepts me, looks after me, I couldn't ask for anyone more generous and understanding."

"You say that as if you've got some kind of baggage or secret," Mrs. Hillard raised an eyebrow.

Kat almost felt the need to cover her wrist even though nothing was there except the bracelet Will bought her. "No, I just mean that he's okay with my life. Dancers have got rehearsals at odd hours and still practice at home. He doesn't complain or shy away from it. He helps me, encourages me."

"That's good dear," her father kissed her forehead. "Just remember to take care of yourself too."

"I will," Kat promised. Just then Will pulled up. "That's my ride. I'll see you at the show. Night mom, night dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Kat waved as she got into the car and they drove away from the restaurant. "I think they like you," Kat grinned.

"Good to know," Will took her hand. "Had a good time tonight?"

"The best."

"I know something that would make it better," Will winked. "I've missed you these last couple of weeks."

"I know, I've missed you too but I should really get some practice in before dress rehearsal tomorrow," Kat pouted.

"It's okay," Will kissed her hand. "Good things come to those who wait. I can hang in there for a few more days."

They got back to Kat's apartment and once inside Kat slowly slid her hands up Will's shirt to clasp his neck. "You know," Kat murmured lowly. "You really have been so patient, and you charmed my parents quite nicely. I think practice can wait tonight for an hour or two."

Having not been with his girlfriend in weeks Will was quick to pick up the mood and not about to let it go. "Two, definitely make it two." Will slid the zipper on her dress down, the fabric falling away easily revealing white lace undergarments. Kat pulled away to tug him over to the couch, making him sit down so he could watch her take off the bra and panties. Will swallowed thickly at the striptease and as soon as she was done, yanked her onto his lap to kiss her while pushing her down on his clothed, hard length. Kat moaned, grinding down on him, holding onto the back of the couch for support. One of Will's arms caught her waist and held her high enough that he could capture one nipple in his mouth while he worked to get his pants off. It was a little hard with his attention divided between his zipper and playing with that tempting tight bud with his tongue. Kat wasn't making it any easier with her gasps and hisses distracting him. At last she felt the tip of him hit her core and she groaned, trying to take him in but he held her firmly in place. Then slowly, inch by inch, he made her sink down on it, controlling the pace and making it both pleasurable and torture. When she bottomed out, he loosened his grip and she brought her mouth back to his, rising and falling ever slowly. Their arms banded around each other now, tongues tangled, they moved purposely. Will adjusted his hips, causing him to hit that spot and making Kat's breath hitch. He held her tight against him, holding her in place while increasing the speed of his thrusts. She couldn't move an inch against Will's hard stabs to her core. She didn't even realise the end was coming until the heat blossomed inside of her and she was thrown into a full body orgasm that had her shuddering uncontrollably. Will could feel her quake in his arms and followed her over the edge and into sweet oblivion. They collapsed back against couch, sated and out of breath. For some reason, Will's eyes fell on his watch and he laughed.

Kat panted, "What is it?"

"You promised me two hours kitten," Will grinned lasciviously. "And it's barely been one." With that, he turned to lay her down on the couch to continue their night.


End file.
